


Desiccating Girl ⋆ Original

by ps_spxlls



Category: Original Work
Genre: Darkness, Death, Flowers, Hope, Lies, Reality, Truth, corpse, wilted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ps_spxlls/pseuds/ps_spxlls
Summary: The weight of the world is too much for just one person to carry.☓Withered souls of the damned search for redemption and in the process, they terminate those they hurt in the past, worsening their eternity of darkness.2019





	Desiccating Girl ⋆ Original

The distant light of the world caressed her body as she fell to the ground in a heaping mess. The look of pain was replaced by a void gaze and the world that was once terrible to her was long forgotten. She was discarded like the butt of a cigarette thrown out of a car window. The shards of gravel dug into her flesh, filling the space where the claws of those trusted few once were, tearing at her skin and attempting to claw their way into her diluted life. In the silence of the space that surrounded her, she let the last few drops of oxygen slip through her lips, and she faintly listened to her lungs crack as they decayed and became brittle pieces of fossil.

She tried so hard, fighting to stay awake, but even then, she couldn’t fight off the world and what it had in store. The thoughts that plagued her mind, telling her she’s to blame for all the hardships she was forced through and that she is just an insignificant child going nowhere. Telling herself to fall away into the dark oblivion that held her ever so tightly in its hold. She dragged herself through hell just to help those who hurt her, and they found her lying there, filled to the brim, pouring out to their lies and torment. The mere memory of the people she trusted demeaning her in a torturous way left her uneasy, and yet, she found solace. Rewatching the pain strike her in the face as if it were the sweet touch of a mother at dawn.

The pain still shook her to her very core, though it was almost nonexistent, after all those years. She hoards dirt in an empty, not yet dug, grave as she lies in it and feels the need to collect more to completely cover herself. It was as though she was a pill that the world just could not wash down. The seed planted over body parts and soil in a garden to cover up a disastrous end to a love affair. All of that pain she held close to her heart is almost like the liquid used to push the tiny pill down, to water that seed and allow beauty to grow from it. But the truth cannot just be washed away, the world will still fall apart. Even then, everyone marches on. Withered souls of the damned search for redemption and in the process, they terminate all hope, worsening their eternity of darkness.

The sound of the tires screeching in the back of her mind fades away when she looks up to the stars, the open field of flowers in a vibrant bloom of which she lies, barely buried in, held an isolated, wilted loner, which corrupted her mind and uncontrollable heart. With her frozen hands, she felt for her barely beating pulse. Hoping to seek comfort and to remind herself that even through the darkest times, life still found a way to kick you in the ass before smothering you with love. Although that love was a devastating and life-ending thing to deal with, she let the pain of her past mix with her sorrows and allow them to consume her. All of the darkness that is hidden away and buried in a hole of unsolved knowledge, desiccates with the dying passion of a girl who wanted to change the world.


End file.
